Stuck in Fire Emblem
by FredGirl
Summary: What happens if someone from our world gets stuck in Fire Emblem? Lots. Warning: May contain scenes that will leave you going WTH? and wanting to stab me with a nice, shiny pitchfork. Description sucks.
1. Day 1: Bandits

Ending up in a video game was NOT how I planned my morning. One minute, I sat in front our TV, replaying the first chapter of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn for the fourth time. The next, I was standing at the edge of a battlefield. Don't ask me how it happened. I don't know myself. All I know is that it was the last thing I expected to happen early on a Sunday morning.

To begin with, I had no idea what had happened. This may come as a shock, but I wasn't accustomed to just being thrown into my favourite game without warning. So, quite understandably in my opinion, I swore. "Did I like, die or something?" I muttered.

I looked around properly for the first time. It was a village that was obviously in the process of being attacked by bandits. _Lovely. That just makes my day so much better._ It was then that it occurred to me that I might be inside my Fire Emblem game. _Oh crap._ Quickly, I looked around for someone who looked familiar. To my immense relief, I spotted Ike, who was making his way towards me.

In reality (or, realistic non-reality), he didn't look like a twenty-something-year-old on steroids. He looked like a teenager on steroids.

Feeling stupid, but knowing that it was probably the only way I could survive this, I threw my pride away and cried "Help! Help me!" _Oh my god, I am such a sissy, _I thought gloomily.

Ike looked up. "Stay there. I'll come and save you."

I was about to thank him when I spotted an archer with a crossbow heading towards me. Automatically, I put on foot forward and one foot back and brought my hands up to my face. Why, you ask? Well, in real life, I did taekwondo. Admittedly, I couldn't kick to save my own life and my overall form was so bad it looked like I was trying to balance a fish on my nose, but I figured that since I was in Fire Emblem I might be a little bit stronger somehow.

I bit my lip in concentration as I watched the archer ready the crossbow. Ike was still fighting his way towards me, now accompanied by the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. I watched their elbow carefully; figuring that watching the place that would move first would allow me to act faster. As soon as they twitched it slightly I leapt to the side and did the hardest push-kick I could muster in their face. They fall to the ground and cried out in pain. I blinked. In real life, I was such a weakling that I probably wouldn't have hurt them much at all, but here… I grinned. This might be fun.

Mist reached me first. "Oh my goddess, are you alright?" She stabbed the guy who was now lying on the ground effortlessly.

"Uh, physically I'm fine." _But mentally, I think I need to be sent to a mental asylum. I mean, being pulled into a GAME?_

She smiled, not understanding the omission I had made. "Good. I'm Mist. What's your name?"

"Uh…" I figured that my name would probably stand out in the Fire Emblem universe, so I desperately tried to make one up. " Eh… Fred." Internally I screamed. _THAT'S NO BETTER THAN YOUR REAL NAME, YOU IDIOT! AND IT'S A GUY'S NAME!_

Mist frowned. "That's an unusual name." Internally, I facepalmed.

"Mist," Ike said as he approached us. "We should get going now." He turned to grin Ike-ishly at me. "Nice kick, by the way— What's your name?"

"Fred," I said, trying to stop myself from cracking up laughing at my own "name". I remembered how I was playing Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and I made myself be called Fred and named my horse Turnip. When the game text said "Oh great and mighty Fred…" I cracked up laughing, and couldn't stop laughing until I realised that it wasn't actually that funny.

"I'm Ike, Commander of the Griel Mercenaries." I noticed that he must have been nearly seven foot tall.

"Thanks for saving me," I said gratefully. I was so glad that Ike was as nice in person as he was in the game.

"You're welcome. It's what we do." He paused. "Mist and I should probably get going now… So goodbye, Fred."

I had to think fast. This lot was my only ticket to surviving. 'But… The bandits destroyed my home. I have nowhere to go!" I made myself look as miserable as I could without looking fake. Thank goodness for drama classes.

Ike frowned. "Do you have family around here?"

I shook my head. "I never knew my father, and my mum died last year. She was the only relative I knew." _Lies._ It was a good thing that I was such a good liar.

He looked uncomfortable. "Well… Shinon and Soren are going to murder me for this, but do you want to come and stay with us?"

I beamed at him _Success!_ "Would that be okay? I don't want to cause too much trouble…"

"It's fine!" Mist said excitedly. She gave me a big hug. "Finally, a girl my age to hang out with!"

"Thank you," I said, touched by their kindness. To my horror, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Damn it, I was so over-emotional it wasn't funny!

On the way to Greil Merc HQ, I walked with Mist and Mia. Mist kept on chatting about how cool it was to have someone to talk about stuff to, and despite the fact that I hadn't liked or used her in any of my RD games. It turned out that Mist and I were the same age, and Mia was three years older than us. The more I talked to them, the more they felt like the sisters I never had. Mist was sweet but not as naive as I thought she was and Mia was like an older, more hyper version of me. Yes, that's right, for those who know me I actually did say _more hyper._

One thing that struck me was how good-looking everyone was. Even Oscar, who looks like a creep in the game (dodges shoe thrown at her by Oscar fans, I LIKE OSCAR TOO!!!) was better looking than any guy I had ever seen before. I felt so ugly compared to all of them. Even my outfit was scragglier. I wore my brown cargo pants and a grey tank top. My brown hair would have looked like a bush compared to Mia's silky purple hair, and my freckles would have just looked odd next to everyone's flawless skin.

As expected, Shinon and Soren were ignoring me. Shinon kept on glaring at me and giving me dark looks of deep disgust and Soren refused to acknowledge that I existed. Everyone else didn't seem to mind that a random stranger was now going to live with them.

Boyd was particularly excited. "Excellent, now I'll have someone to help me with my pranks!"

Titania gave me practical advice. "Watch out for Shinon in the mornings… He's even grumpier than usual."

Mia was thrilled. "You HAVE to let my design your clothes!

Oscar wanted to know what my favourite food was and assured me that he'd cook it for me sometime.

Rolf told me everyone's names, which I already knew but it was sweet that he thought of it.

Rhys asked me if I had any medical problems. I told him about the knee problem I had, and he said that he knew how to strap my knees so that they wouldn't hurt.

Gatrie told me that Shinon always acted like this, and that it was nothing personal. It was nice to be so easily accepted.

When we got to what I like to call "Greil HQ", Mist and Mia gave me the grand tour. I was amazed at how big the place was. In the game, it seemed like it was half the size of my primary school. In reality, it was about twice the size of my high school. Everyone had their own room, and there was five spare ones for guests.

"This one can be yours," Mist said cheerfully. "It's the nicest of all the guest rooms, the furthest from Ike's room and the closest to mine and Mia's!"

"Why do I not want to have a room near Ike's?" I asked stupidly.

Mia grinned evilly. "Because he and Soren share it most nights."

I blinked. _Ike and Soren are actually together? Awesome, so the evidence in the game WAS real!_

"Anyway, we need to find you better clothes." Mist said hurriedly, trying to direct the topic away from her brother's "sleeping habits" no doubt. "Mia, you go get a few things and I'll get my sewing stuff so we can adjust it."

An hour later, they finally allowed me to stand in front of the mirror and look at my new clothes. I gasped. I was wearing a sleeveless aqua dress that stopped at my knees and an almost floor length black coat. I also wore a three quarter length pair of grey shorts. A grey headband that looked suspiciously like Ike's kept my brown collarbone length hair out of my eyes and my feet were clad in simple black working boots. It was perfect. The dress even had small slits that ran from the hem to my waist so that I could walk properly (_How did they know that was the one thing I didn't like about dresses?_).

"Do you like it?" Mist asked anxiously. "We could change the coat and—"

"I love it," I interrupted. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" Mia said. "It's nothing really. Now, let's go downstairs and eat, I'm starving!"

Oscar had prepared a big meal for the entire company. Everyone was there except Rhys, who I guessed was in bed, sick. _Poor Rhys…_

"You look nice," Titania commented as she sat down at the table.

"Thanks." I was about to start piling my plate with the potato salad (my favourite) when I remembered my manners. "Uh, may I start eating?"

"Of course. Nobody's very strict about manners here… Mostly due to the fact that Ike doesn't even know how to hold a knife and fork."

We both laughed.

I talked and talked and talked to Titania, Mia, Mist, Ike and Boyd. I was a little nervous about having stolen Ike's headband, but to my relief he only laughed.

"It suits you," he said, smiling. "Keep it."

When I finally collapsed into bed, hours later, I fell asleep almost instantly. Mia hadn't had time to find pyjamas for me, so I was wearing one of Ike's old tops as a nightdress. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, even more comfortable than my old one. The sheets were a bit on the scratchy side, but I didn't mind. There were worse things than scratchy sheets.


	2. Day 2: Training

A/N: I wrote this rather early in the morning, so, it probably has a few errors. I did proofread, but I always miss something. Reviews would be wonderful, even if it's negative feedback as long as you justify why. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows (yum XD). I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the sound of Shinon yelling about someone having stolen "Silencer" which I remembered was his bow.

_Where the hell am I? _I thought as I opened my eyes and looked around. Then I realised. _Meh, might as well get more sleep._ I closed my eyes again and dozed off.

Soren came and woke me up a while later. "Get up," he said grumpily, then walked out. I groaned, not wanting to get out of bed at all. _No sleeping in even in Fire Emblem? There is no justice in this world… Universe… Whatever this is…_

After ten minutes of procrastination, I dragged myself out of bed and headed downstairs, without bothering to brush my hair or change out of my pyjamas. Everyone was eating breakfast, bright and cheerful (well, apart from two people… You'll never guess who), fully dressed and ready. I froze in the doorway. Mia spotted me and grinned before returning to her meal. I hurried back upstairs and got ready.

When I finally returned to the table, I took the empty seat next to Shinon without thinking properly. I'm not a morning person. Never have been, never will be. I only realised that I had made a bad decision when I noticed that he was glaring at me. Fortunately for me, Gatrie came to my rescue and started talking to him. Eating in silence, I noticed that Ike and Soren, who were holding hands, looked like they hadn't got much sleep last night. _Huh, Mia was right,_ I thought, hiding my grin

I told Oscar, who was sitting across the table, how my dad used to always makes my younger brother and me pancakes every Sunday morning. He smiled (well, more than usual) and said that my dad sounded like a nice person. I was tempted to say "Yes, but he's the biggest nerd I've ever met." Not that I really minded. He taught me cool stuff like computer programming and how computers work. Yes, I think that stuff is cool. It probably comes from the fact that I've been using computers since age 3.

"Training time!" Mist and Mia yelled in unison after breakfast.

_Oh dear, I don't like the sound of that. _"Ah… What?"

Mia grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me along with her. "You need to learn how to fight!"

"We need to find you a weapon too!" Mist added excitedly.

"Why?" I said wearily. "I'm probably the most uncoordinated person in Tellius. Seriously, the fact I'm still alive is because of sheer luck and the fact that Ike has good hearing."

Mia laughed. "I bet you're just exaggerating. Come on, I wanna teach you how to use a sword!"

She continued to drag me down to the training courts. I considered using my taekwondo skills to make her let go of my wrist, but decided against it. She was probably strong enough to resist it, and it was a little mean.

The training courts were about the size of three big tennis courts. In one corner there were a whole lot of training dummies that kinda looked like beanbags except that they were about five foot tall and shaped like a human. They hung off a rack attached to the fence. In another corner they had targets that were smaller and were designed for archers who were really accurate.

"First, let's try you out with… Hmmm…" Mist said cheerfully.

"A bow!"

I was about to protest and say how much I'd suck, especially with targets like these, but I knew it was useless. They'd find out soon enough.

Three hours later, we had yet to find a weapon that I could use. The only thing I had managed to hit with an arrow was the heavily armoured Gatrie, by accident, when he was standing behind me. I couldn't really even lift a lance, and every time I took a swipe with a sword I nearly fell over. Mia didn't even bother giving me an axe, since I'd have problems with both of those things if I used it. When I realised that Ike had been watching through the window of his room, I blushed. He waved at me, obviously laughing.

"All that's left now is tomes and knives." Mist said sounding just as energetic as she did when we started.

"Or you could be a healer like Rhys!" Mia added.

By now, I just wanted to go back upstairs and curl up in my bed. It was obviously useless to try and find a weapon I could use. However, Mist and Mia would NOT give up.

"I'll go find Soren," Mist suggested. "But where are we going to find a thief?"

"I think Soren used to use knives, didn't he?" Mia said.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" She hurried off to find him.

Mist managed to drag both Soren _and _Ike down to the training court.

"Mist, I don't have time to train someone who I doubt has any talent anyway!" Soren protested.

"Oh come on Soren," Ike said to the mage. "You don't have anything else you need to do today anyway."

Soren sighed, and handed me a Wind tome. "Read the first page. Gather the energy in your writing hand, which I believe is your right and then release it."

Mist rolled her eyes. "Soren, she's not going to understand that!"

Soren scowled at her. "Well if you want me to teach her, this it how I do it."

I did as he said and started to say the words to the spell with one hand outstretched. As I did so, green light gathered in my right hand. When I said the last line of the spell, I imagined pushing the light away from my hand and to my astonishment, it did.

Mia and Mist cheered, Ike laughed and clapped jokingly and Soren just raised his eyebrows.

"So… does that mean you'll train me, Soren?" I said as politely as I could.

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose so…"

I smiled. "Thank you."

He just walked off. Ike laughed again. "He likes you."

"Likes me? How does that show he _likes _me?"

"If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have done it."

That night, as I was about to hop into bed I noticed a note lying on my pillow. It said:

_Fred, (if that really is your name)_

_Your training starts tomorrow morning at four. Be on time._

_Soren_

I smiled slightly and chucked the note aside. That was Soren for you, always straight to the point. I wondered what kind of training I was going to get.


	3. Day 3: A Crazy Idea

A/N: You should feel lucky. I wrote this while I could have been watching the pokemon movie, which was on TV. I miss the days where I could watch pokemon for hours and not feel embarrassed…

* * *

Somehow, I managed to drag myself down to the training courts at a quarter to four. Soren was already there.

"Morning Soren," I mumbled, half asleep.

He only threw a wind tome at me, which I only just managed to catch. "Read the first page of that out loud."

I opened it, and frowned. "This is in the old tongue. I can't read the Old Tongue let alone speak it…"

My teacher sighed heavily. "Tomes that are translated into the New Tongue cost extra. For now, you can use the translated ones, but soon you must learn how to read the Old Tongue in your own time."

I nearly groaned aloud. I still have to do homework, even in this dimension? "Yes, Soren." He took back the tome and handed me the one I had used the other day. I opened it, and noticed that the text that had been on the first page was gone. I turned to the second one and started to read, hand outstretched just like last time.

_Wind; gather before me,_

_I call upon you to do as I say,_

_I ask to borrow your power,_

_So that I may perform this spell,_

_Breezes come to me,_

_Blow away my enemy,_

_Keep me safe,_

_Protect me,_

_Let me stay on the Goddess' path._

_So mote it be._

Just like before, I managed to cast the spell.

Soren snorted. "That was pathetic. You weren't concentrating hard enough. You need to focus the spell properly, otherwise it will just hit anywhere and you could harm your allies."

At 7 am, we walked back down to breakfast together. My muscles ached from all the dodging of spells he made me do, and was covered in shallow cuts from where he hit. He claimed that my reflexes were okay, but not good enough to survive a battle. When we walked into the dining hall, everyone looked solemn. I slipped into a seat between Mist and Titania, and Soren took his usual place next to Ike.

"What's wrong?" I asked, to nobody in particular.

"Crimea and Daein have gone to war again," Titania answered gravely.

"What the hell? Why?"

Titania sighed. "Elincia has supposedly fallen ill, and asked one of the nobles to rule in her stead. Lord Ludveck—"

"Lord Ludveck!? But he's a criminal!" I interrupted.

"Yes, but he has a signed order from her that clears him of all charges. Ludveck claims that it is the Queen's wish to get back at Daein for destroying Crimea and siding with Begnion in the last war."

"That good for nothing son of a—"

Mist put a hand over my mouth. "Don't say that, it's treason!"

I scowled. I hated to admit it, but she was technically right. "Let me guess… He ordered us to fight Daein with him?"

Mist nodded sadly.

"And so we're just going to head over to Daein like little obedient cowards and destroy the little they have left, when the current king and queen of Daein are good people who wouldn't ever consider attacking us unless it was for the good of their country?" This whole thing was just beyond stupid. _Why would Elincia let this guy rule her country if she was sick? It doesn't make any sense… Unless…_ "What if Ludveck forced Elincia to let him rule?"

Titania shrugged. "We still can't disobey his orders."

"Surely Ike isn't going to agree with this?" I protested. Looking around for him, I noticed that the blue haired mercenary was nowhere to be found.

"We'll see," Titania said grimly. _I really, really, really don't like this_. _This is really, really, really bad. I don't want to end up fighting Miciah and Sothe… They're good people._

"WHAT?" Ike bellowed, after reading the letter that contained Ludveck's orders. "THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO CO-OPERATE WITH THAT SLIMY PIECE OF COW DROPPINGS!" I barely contained my laughter. _Of course, because nobody swears in Fire Emblem…_

Titania sighed. "Ike, we have no choice. We have to obey his orders, otherwise we will be imprisoned for treason."

"WHO CARES ABOUT TREASON!?"

"Ike, calm down," I said as soothingly as I could muster.

"I am NOT going to just stand there and let Ludveck destroy the little that is left of Daein." His fists were clenched and his posture was stiff.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Ike… I think I might know how to stop him without him realising we're committing treason. But it's crazy."

"Okay, let's hear it," Ike said.

I told them my plan. Titania thought I was mad. Mist reckoned I was going to get myself killed. Boyd agreed that I was suicidal. Soren looked thoughtful. Mia reckoned I was joking. Everyone agreed it was stupid. But did I listen? No. Should I have listened? Yes.

In the end I managed to convince them that it was the only way, and Soren backed me up. Ike eventually agreed, grudgingly, but made Soren promise to spend the next week giving me as much training as possible. In a week's time, I would be doing the dumbest, most dangerous thing in my life.

After breakfast, Soren and I returned to training. He taught me how to use knives as well as tomes, because tomes tended to be bulky and hard to conceal. Thanks to taekwondo, I was stronger than most people my age and had some practice at dodging attacks. At the end of the day, Soren told me that I had improved drastically and that training started at the same time tomorrow.

I managed to drag my aching body up the stairs and collapse on my bed. I stank; I really needed a shower. I considered asking Mist what the bathing arrangements were here, but I couldn't be bothered getting up. My arms and leads felt like lead and my knees hurt from standing up all day thanks to my annoying knee problem. All I wanted to do was sleep, so I did, not even changing into my pyjamas (or rather, Ike's tunic)

A/N: The fun starts here! Sorry about the retardedness of this chapter, I'm not entirely happy with it. If you've read this far, thank you for sticking with me! I shall try to continue updating frequently, but the chapters may be a little shorter. Things should start to get more interesting, so keep reading… Review would be nice! Flames will be used to warm up the poor, freezing people in the northern hemi-sphere.


	4. Day 10: The Plan in Action

A/N: Hi again everyone! You're probably thinking "Oh dear, not another horrible chapter of nonsense…" Well, TOO BAD! I'm back again today with YET ANOTHER update, JUST to annoy you with my EXCESSIVE capitalisation. ENJOY!x

Kira: You've turned into Emily Thompson from Finding Cassie Crazy, my dear.

Me: Yup

Please excuse the lateness of this… I had to rewrite this chapter several times before I was happy with it. Also, please excuse the random lapses into programming language. They're not supposed to make any sense to anyone really, it's just for my own private amusement. Yup, I know it's not a good writing practise but I don't care!

* * *

The next week passed in an endless blur of sleeping, eating, preparing and training. Soren and I slowly became the closest thing anyone becomes to friends in a week when it comes to Soren. He was a good teacher, and I learnt fast. I moved from a Wind tome to an Elwind tome, and had pretty good control of the spells I cast. They were also slowly getting more powerful. I learnt both the Wind and Elwind tome spells in the ancient language and began to learn more of it.

Mist, Mia and I became inseparable. They helped me with everything, from finding spare sets of clothes to coping with bad hair days (which, unfortunately, were plentiful. Summer in Tellius = Humid. Humidity + My hair = frizzy hair. Or, in Visual Basic terms, assuming that there was a public class called Continent and a public class called SeasonCyclePosition:

Dim HairFrizzy As Boolean

Dim myContinent As New Continent

Dim mySeason As New SeasonCyclePosition

If mySeason = summer And myContinent = Tellius

Then HairFrizzy = True )

Thry also taught me things like popular hairstyles and what clothes were in fashion during my almost non-existent spare time. In a matter of days, we were best friends. It was great to have someone to laugh with, although Mia was rather fond of re-enacting my more amusing mistakes.

Ike was in a permanent bad mood, and if anyone stole his chicken… Well, Mia learnt the lesson the hard way after being chased around with Ragnell for an hour. She claimed that he'd cut her, but the "wound" was just a scratch that looked suspiciously like long fingernails had done it. As surprising as it may seem, Ike doesn't have long fingernails. I suspected that Mia might be prone to over-exaggeration.

Too soon, we headed towards Melior (the capital of Crimea), which was stage 1 of the grand plan that we had devised. We were pretending that we were heading there to receive further orders from Ludveck, and that we wanted to confirm the news about the queen's health.

'The Plan' as everyone called it was the most risky, dangerous, outrageous and extravagant thing I had ever done in my life, and to make matters worse, I was responsible for the key part of it. Fortunately, if I messed up I would be only one to get in trouble. The reason I had been selected to carry out this role was because I was the only one of the mercenaries that Ludveck didn't know.

For the whole trip there, I was edgy and nervous. If things went wrong, I could get executed. I'd never get to see home again, never get to talk to my friends, never get to hug my dog. But if I did this right… I could stop a war from breaking out and save hundreds of lives. And provided I didn't do anything stupid, everything would work.

Eventually we arrived at our destination, the palace.

"We're hear to see Lord Ludveck," Ike said to one of the guards.

The guard frowned for a moment, and then realised who he was talking to. "Are you… Are you Ike, hero of the Mad King's war and the war again Ashera?"

"Yes, I am," Ike said impatiently. "And I need to see Ludveck. Now."

The guard bowed. "As you wish, Sir Ike. I am sure he will be pleased to see such an esteemed hero."

He led us through the palace, which was undergoing renovations. There were many workmen about, carrying planks and tools._ Huh, I wonder how they build stuff here. No electricity, no power tools… I guess I'll get a chance to find out._ Mia was trying to catch a particularly handsome one's eye, until I kicked her and gave her a warning look. We couldn't afford to loose focus.

The doors to the throne room were two massive oak panels engraved with many intricate symbols and words written in the old language. I could only understand a few words here and there, but it seemed to be a poem of some sort about Ashunera. There were extravagant gold embellishments with precious gems set in them. The whole thing was a bit over the top for my tastes, but I had to admire the work that had gone into them. When they were pushed open by several guards, it revealed a room decorated in the same style with a throne that truly looked fit for a king— Or queen in Elincia's case.

However, on that particular day the person sitting in the chair was not royalty. Everyone bowed or curtsied, so I copied them and curtsied as low as I could without looking stupid.

"Ah, the famous Greil Mercenaries!" Ludveck said with apparent delight. "What a pleasure to see you. And who's this?" He gestured to me.

I curtsied again. "My name is Fred, my Lord. Bandits have destroyed my home and village, and these people saved me. I came here looking for a job as a maid."

"Fred? What an unusual name! Well, I am sure I can find some work for a girl as pretty as you, in fact I will make sure that you get the best job possible!" He smiled jovially, but it didn't take a scholar to see that it was forced.

I responded appropriately, and he and Ike exchanged polite conversation about the arrangements for the war. It seemed that Ludveck planned on sticking to the idea that Elinca was sick and that she had told him to take care of the country while she was unwell. The interesting thing was though that when Ike asked if he could see her, he seemed to get a bit awkward and said "Oh, ah… She doesn't want anyone bothering her." I met Soren's eyes as he said that and we silently agreed that we definitely needed to investigate this further. _There is something very fishy here._

The most amusing thing about the exchange was seeing Ike try to be polite. It was difficult not to crack up laughing as he forced himself to make small talk with Ludveck and pretend to be interested in the latest scandal. Mist had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

After nearly an hour of standing there, talking, Ludveck dismissed us and told me that Lady Hardland needed a maid and that I was to meet her in the servants dining hall at three o'clock that afternoon. Part 2 of our grand plan was complete.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I met Lady Hardland at the designated time and found that she was a nice, if a little deaf old lady who lived at the palace. She told me that I was to move my belongings into the servants quarters and that she would pay me seven hundred gold a week, which was nearly double the salary I earned when I was staying with the Griel Mercenaries.

The mercenary company were to stay at the palace for two more days and then head to Daein with the rest of the Crimean army. Ike tried to convince Mist to stay behind, but she refused outright. I'd never realised quite how stubborn the both were until I witnessed the hour-long argument, which Mist ended up winning. Truthfully, I didn't really want to be left here alone with a castle full of strangers and the chance that I would be arrested at any moment, but I didn't complain. Someone had to do it, and this time I just happened to be her. There was no point in whining about it.

My room in the servant's quarters was small, but comfortable. I think it must have once been a storage closet, but now there was only a simple, sturdy pine bed, a dresser, a mirror and a desk and chair. The decorations were minimal, which was fine by me, and the room was pretty clean. I lay down to sleep with thoughts of what was going to happen over the next few days.

* * *

Longest chapter yet! Things are starting to get exciting. What is going to happen next? You don't know and neither do I really, but I do have a plan… Kind of. Hopefully I will send out the next update soon! Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy with… Well, nothing that the normal human being would be busy doing if they weren't obsessed with computers and lacking a life. Reviews are much appreciated. Flames will be used to light up my room; the light bulb has blown.


End file.
